


Link's Stinky Sentence

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Femdom, Gross, Humiliation, Other, Public Humiliation, Scat, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: After being discovered by the Gerudo, Link is tied up, and forced to publicly mess himself in the middle of Gerudo town. This is a tumblr request from ages ago.





	Link's Stinky Sentence

“Consider yourself lucky,” the husky, authoritative voice of a Gerudo soldier said. “Most Voe caught infiltrating Gerudo Town are simply imprisoned. Since you are so vital to the fate of Hyrule, you will simply be humiliated so severely that you will never want to show your face here again.”

Link stood atop a wooden platform, in the center of Gerudo Town. He was surrounded by an attentive audience on all sides. Most were local Gerudos, powerful women who stood proudly above the other observers. Some were visitors from other races or other lands, eager to see this peculiar Gerudo ritual in action.

Link’s arms and legs were bound, to prevent him from escaping. He stopped trying to break his restraints minutes ago, after realizing that it was pointless. They were meant to hold the strongest of Voe, or the most ruthless Gerudo warriors, there was no chance of him escaping. 

Link was half-naked, his handsome, youthful face exposed to the crowd, after the veil of his Gerudo outfit was ripped off by a suspicious woman. His wide, hopeful blue eyes won him some sympathy among the women in the crowd, but still none dared to interrupt. 

His chest was draped with the teal, silky tatters of his disguise, which was shredded in his conflict with the Gerudo guards. He was unmistakably a Voe, his taut midriff, flat chest, and wide shoulders gave him away. If his upper body was still covered, he couldn’t been mistaken for a woman, as his hips were especially wide, and his ass was quite generous as well. Link had eaten quite a lot of meat to sustain himself over his long journey, and most of it ended up going straight to his bottom half.

“Strip the remaining clothes from the Voe,” the soldier commanded. Another Gerudo nodded, and walked to the center of the platform. Link could feel his heart pounding in his chest as she approached. He had to keep reassuring himself that his body wouldn’t be hurt by this punishment-only his pride.

"Do not fight,” the Gerudo said. Link nodded, and simply stood still. The Gerudo’s hands were large and powerful, but her touch was gentle. Before he knew it, Link could feel the warm desert breeze sweeping between his nude, muscular thighs.

He couldn’t help himself; his gaze immediately went towards the crowd, and their reaction to his sudden nudity. Most of the human women blushed, and hid their faces. The Gerudo women kept their gaze firmly fixed on Link’s flaccid cock, or his bare, pale ass, depending on where they stood. Some smiled, some giggled, and some let out loud, leering remarks.

“I didn’t know Hylian men were so pale. It’s good that he’ll finally get some sun on that crotch,” one said.

“With an ass like that, I see why he thought he could trick us into thinking he was a Vae,” said another.

Link’s cheeks turned bright red, as the fact that the entire crowd could see his naked body finally sank in. He had a reputation among the Gerudo as a failed cross-dresser. The other women saw him as a shamefully effeminate captive, someone who looked more like he belonged taking cocks up the ass, not singlehandedly saving a kingdom from the clutches of evil.

And yet, despite the deep burning shame, or perhaps because of it, Link could feel his cock beginning to stir. It started out as a small twitch, something he could ignore. 

He closed his eyes, trying to think of anything, anything besides the situation he was in right now, with all those women judging and leering at his nude form.

He crossed his legs, but that only made things worse. He could hear the uproar from the crowd getting even louder. The bashful giggles of the foreign women could still be heard under the boisterous cheering of the Gerudo.

Fuck, he was starting to get hard. He felt like such a slut.

The crowd fell silent, as Link’s cock began to rise. He could feel his swelling member throbbing in sync with his wild, nervous heartbeat. More blood rushed to his needy member. This wasn’t a nervous half-chub, Link was sporting a full, pulsating erection. His cock stood straight up, pushed against his abs, the tip just underneath his navel. 

"Is he? No, he can’t be…” one voice said.

“Wow, he’s getting hard from this? He must love it when women look at his cock. What a pervert!”

“Yeah, pervert!” another woman said. The crowd turned from playful to hostile. Insults were hurled at Link’s perceived perversion. His reputation was irreparably damaged to the audience. They could never see him as a brave hero again. Now, he was a debased pervert, someone who got hard from being jeered at by a crowd. The women from the other kingdoms would leave Gerudo Town, and go back to their homes, telling tales of that disgusting Hylian boy who got a disgusting stiffy in front of all of them.

If this was the extend of the Gerudo’s torment, Link would’ve felt sufficiently punished, enough that he’d never consider trespassing again. Unfortunately, the poor hero still had plenty of torture to endure.

The Gerudo didn’t strip him so he could be taunted for his nudity, that was simply an unexpected side effect, a bit of bonus debasement to precede the real humiliation.

In other words, they didn’t take his clothes off so he could be naked, they took them off so they could put something else on.

And that something else was a diaper, carried up to Link by a grinning Gerudo woman.

Link’s face went from bright pink to pale white as the amazonian warrior brought the crinkling garment up to him. It smelled of fresh powder, and it looked incredibly thick. The back and front sported two inches of pillowy padding, at least.

“Naughty Voe who break the rules don’t get to use toilets,” The Gerudo said, her voice saccharine and condescending, as if she was explaining something to a child. “Especially ones who get their filthy cocks all stiff in front of everyone.”

The Gerudo knelt down, grabbing Link by his ankles and spreading his legs apart forcefully. Link didn’t even try to resist, he knew the Gerudo could overpower him effortlessly if he tried to fight back.

"Now, open your mouth," she said.

Link did as he was commanded, parting his lips long enough for the Gerudo to slip something inside. It went down his throat so quickly that he wasn't sure what it was as he swallowed it. Judging by its size and sweetness, it must've been some sort of berry. Link knew better than to think it was something so innocuous, though, and the loud gurgling from his gut confirmed his suspicion that it was something sinister. The berry took effect almost the instant it landed in his stomach. It made Link feel as though his innards had turned to sludge, and then filled his bowels with an immense pressure that he simply couldn't hold back.

All of Gerudo Town could hear the wet squishing sound that Link produced, followed by an utterly humiliated cry. Link's asshole opened up to unleash utter hell into his padding, an avalanche of warm, wet filth pouring out of his body and into the seat of his diaper. "Hnnng...gah!" he grunted, his eyes firmly shut, both from the strain it took to push out his enormous load, and because he couldn't bare to see the taunting faces of the Gerudos. Blood rushed to his cheeks, so both his head and his rear were dealing with a sudden rush of uncomfortable warmth.

Link couldn't believe how heavy his diaper was getting, as the mushy mudslide continued to flow from his butt. It was halfway down his thighs, and still his shitting didn't cease, or even slow down. The boy's butt was completely smothered with fresh diaper fudge, the warmth spreading across his cheeks before moving to his front, smushing against his cock and balls. It was then that Link became aware that his erection hadn't gone away. Here he was, in front of all of these Gerudos, with an enormous boner jutting out from his shit-filled diaper!

"Is he seriously getting hard from shitting himself? What a freak!" one Gerudo taunted from the crowd. Other ones made similar remarks, but most simply laughed at the utterly shameful sight.

They watched with a combination fascination and horror, as the poor boy filled his pants uncontrollably in front of them. Any sympathy for the boy was nullified by how hilarious he looked, tied up with a full, drooping diaper between his thighs, and a tent in his padding that simply refused to go away. The seat of Link's diaper went from white to a muddy brown, as it ballooned outwards with his filth. The Gerudos nearest to him took a step back, as the smell of his filthy diaper was beginning to reach their nose.

After filling his diaper for almost a minute straight, things finally seemed to slow down. Link's asshole finally shut, after expelling every last bit of shit he had in his bowels. His curiosity got the better of him, he couldn't help but look between his legs to see how full his diaper had become. Unfortunately, that meant he could also see his tenting erection, which he knew that the Gerudo had been starring at and remarking upon. He tried to ignore it, focusing instead on assessing the damage that'd been done to his diaper.

Needless to say, his diaper was absolutely FULL. Link's poor bowels had unleashed utter hell into them, and now his diaper was sagging below his knees. It was stained brown from front to back, and the slightest movement caused it to splorsh and splat noisily. Needless to say, it also stunk. He could feel the warm, wet mush pressed lewdly against his lower body. His thighs, his balls, his cock, and his ass were all thoroughly covered in the hot, smelly muck.

Link's cheeks were aflame. He was humiliated down from his very core. He would never be able to show his face in Gerudo Town again. Not like he could in the first place, but...

"I think he's had enough," said the Gerudo responsible for tying him up and feeding him that bowel-destroying berry in the first place. She undid his restraints, but she didn't want to be too merciful, so she didn't bother giving him a diaper change. The hero of Hyrule was left waddling back towards the nearby village, in search of some clean clothes.


End file.
